wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Ringmarc
Gray Ringmarc (グレイ＝リングマーク) is Nightmare's subordinate in the Tower of Clover. He used to be an assassin and once wanted to assassinate Nightmare but decided against it after seeing how pitiful Nightmare was. He is a very skilled fighter so Ace frequently tries to "train" with him. He is a terrible cook (except for hot cocoa) and has no talent in the visual arts, but he seems to enjoy trying both anyway, although on failing he will get depressed, especially if others comment on how bad something turned out. Appearance Gray has dark blue hair and golden colored eyes. There is a small black lizard tattoo on the left side of his neck that can come alive and he is usually seen wearing a dark gray suit and jacket combination. There are golden accents on the outfit with his buttons and links as well as on the strap across his chest. The strap itself is brown and also has blue circle patterns along its length. His slacks are black as well as his shoes and the sheathes for his daggers resting on his forearms are brown. The outfit was of Nightmare's choosing and took time for Gray to get adjusted to. Personality Gray is very mature, particularly in comparison to so many other of the role players of Wonderland, which earns him respect from most everyone around. He is described as kind, and has a love for cute animals; he has rescued everything from cats to flying squirrels to a baby seal. Despite this, as a former assassin, Gray can be cruel if it comes to protecting someone, but does not like this side of himself seen, and will do whatever it takes to hide it. He smokes on occasion, mostly when stressed, and has never been able to break the habit because it is a kind of stress relief for him and he suffers from a lot of stress. In the Country of Diamonds, Gray is an assassin, and he is a lot less mature and friendly than the Gray Alice knows so well. He is harsh and up front about what he thinks, as well as more cautious; he does not show Nightmare respect but views the other as a selfish, spoiled child. Deep down, however, he is the same Gray Ringmarc who loves cute things and cannot cook and is good at caring for people. Background Originally Gray was an assassin, one of the best in the business. Although in the Country of Diamond he is affiliated with the Station, he did not live there and in fact never lived in the same place for very long, moving about through various territories if his place of stay was ever discovered. He had various "relationships" of non-serious natures that he would drop if he moved, but work came first and he never had any real relationship. Once he was hired to kill Nightmare he began focusing on the child Incubus, only to find himself caring more for Nightmare than harming him. A mix of pity and frustration that he couldn't bring himself to kill an unhealthy child kept him around, and after a long period of time denying that he was helping Nightmare, Gray chose to give up his job as an assassin and work for the Caterpillar. According to Gray, he has a distant memory of caring for a child much younger than him, a sickly boy who may or may not have been his brother. Because of this memory, he cannot kill Nightmare, for Nightmare reminds him of that boy. Plot ''Heart / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' Gray is only mentioned in passing during one of Nightmare's dream events of a game of chess with the Castle of Hearts in a short conversation between Ace and Nightmare. He is referred to as "Nightmare's Knight" and "(Mr.) Lizard" and it is mentioned that he would make Nightmare return to work if he were in this dream. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' Living at the Tower of Clover with Nightmare, he is first introduced as a responsible and reliable man who assists Nightmare. At times Ace will fight him and his past will be mentioned at random, with Gray himself calling how he acted when younger "unruly/naughty," but for the most part he maintains the mature image. Alice always feels like a child next to him and compares herself to him, also comparing him to Julius. ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' In the Wonderland setting, Alice and Nightmare set Julius' station on fire, setting back Julius' work, hospitalizing Nightmare, and leaving Gray to take up both his and Nightmare's duties. After these events, Alice suggests that she and Gray work separate shifts to watch Nightmare and announces that she is going on vacation. Her vacation takes her to a casino run by Blood. Gray decides the only way to win Alice back is to begin acting like his younger, reckless self. In the magic school setting, Gray is Nightmare's trusted servant and therefore high-ranking nobility himself. He is usually found chasing after Nightmare trying to get him to do his job. As Alice grows closer to Gray, she finds he has less and less time to spend with her. Alice has to decide if she can live with the fact that Gray will always put his work first. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' He is a different Gray than the one Alice knows. He’s returned to being an assassin, and his target is Nightmare. But because Nightmare is so ill, he probably thinks of him as a companion, so he always misses his chance. Actually, he takes him to the hospital just to bother him. He’s the same person as before, but just very different. He still sucks at cooking though. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' This Gray is a younger version of the Country of Clover Gray. He is still an assassin, aiming for the teenage Stationmaster, Nightmare's life. However, it's been a while since he was given this assignment as he's trying to make Nightmare healthy enough to kill. Meanwhile more assassins are dispatched to kill Nightmare and Gray has to decide if he wants to quit being an assassin and officially join Nightmare's faction. Other Media Manga * Alice in Junk Box/Junk Box Stories * Alice in Junk Box ~Dia~ * Alice Love Fables ~Toy Box~/Renai Otogibanashi ~ToyBox~ * Black x Gold * Kuroi Tokage to Nigai Aji * The Lizard Aide/Tokage no Hosakan * Sayonara no Yukue Novels * Guardian Game * Romantic Second Love * Sweet Pain, Bitter Love Drama CD's * Drama & Comic CD ～Residence→Tower～ * Drama & Comic CD ～Tower→Amusement Park～ Movie * Gray is not in the movie. Musical * Gray is not in the musical. Trivia *Gray has had the ability to hide his thoughts from Nightmare from the days when he was attempting to kill Nightmare. *The lizard tattoo on Gray's neck apparently can sense things for him- it is sensitive to touch when not on his neck, and in his Joker End, Alice used this feature to tease him. *He owns a pair of marionettes that he can use surprisingly well, which he assumes is because he may have used to entertain an unwell child with them. *Gray is the only resident who's fighting skills can measure up to Ace. In Clover Gray is slightly better than Ace. After Ace reunites with Julius in Joker, Ace has a slight edge on Gray. *Gray's knives are heavier than they look. Alice notes that they are solid iron. *Clover Gray hates who he used to be before he joined up with Nightmare. Presumably, Clover Gray would hate Diamond Gray. *Gray has Nightmare's medicine on him at all times. Presumably, this is so that he can dose Nightmare should the need or opportunity arise. *Besides smoking, Gray likes to relax by cleaning and sharpening his knives. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Alice in the Country of Clover Category:Alice in the Country of Diamond Category:Gray Ringmarc